


Three Accounts of Fratricide

by zephyrprince



Category: Hebrew Bible, Midrash - Fandom, The Book of Genesis
Genre: Bible, Bibleslash, Challenge: In The Beginning, F/M, Hebrew, Incest, Judaism, M/M, Multi, Other, Slash, brother slash, brothercest, community: in_the_begining, deiphilia, gay incest, straight incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrprince/pseuds/zephyrprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Telling and retelling the story of Cain and Abel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Accounts of Fratricide

  
**Aleph אָלֶף**   


After speaking with G-d, Cain sought his brother in the field. He found their flocks grazing the land, but did not see Abel. There was a baobab tree nearby. Cain heard a low moan.

In the shade of the tree, Cain could see robes shed to the ground. He rounded the plant and two muscular bodies came slowly into view. They were splayed out on the ground, his hand between her legs, her hands clutching his rear, his lips on her breast, sucking hard on the nipple.

Cain had never seen anything like this, but there was no doubt in his mind what he was seeing now. His brother's state of ecstasy was yielded from the union with his own twin sister, to whom Cain was betrothed. His head swam. He was excited and scared, curious and angry at once.  
They were not yet married, but Abel and Jumella were promised to others. She was promised to him.

  
**Bet בֵּית**   


After speaking with G-d, Cain sought his brother in the field. He found their flocks grazing the land, but did not see Abel. There was a baobab tree nearby. Cain heard a low moan.

In the shade of the tree, Cain could see robes shed to the ground. He rounded the plant and a muscular body came slowly into view. His brother was splayed out on the ground, unashamed of his nakedness. His penis was hard and his hand was wrapped around it in a fist, moving rapidly up and down, pushing his foreskin over his head where it flowered above the slit only to be pulled back down, taught against his shaft.

Cain had never seen anything like this, but there was no doubt in his mind what he was seeing now. His brother's state of ecstasy was being produced alone rather than with a woman. His head swam. He was excited and scared, curious and angry at once.

But mostly he was curious.

His own penis stiffened, distending his robe. He clutched it without thinking, and watching his brother, he began to emulate his motions.

The sense of pleasure rose up from Cain's loins and took control of his body. He pulled his robes over his torso and cast off his head covering. Abel's eyes remained closed and Cain stayed at a distance. For the first time, he let his hand roam across the forbidden places on his flesh, finding the zones of pleasure.

His left hand found his scrotum, kneading the soft skin around his testicles, palming them from bottom to feel their full weight. He found the most sensitive places – the hairless underside, the place in between on the fleshy seam.

His right hand found his breast, running around the circumference of his areola, ending at his now erect nipple. He squeezed it between his thumb and his forefinger. The harder he squeezed, the more the strange pleasure in his chest intensified.  
A third hand found his anus.

**   
**

**Gimel גִּימֵל**

**   
**

After speaking with G-d, Cain sought his brother in the field. He found their flocks grazing the land, but did not see Abel. There was a baobab tree nearby. Cain heard a low moan.

In the shade of the tree, Cain could see robes shed to the ground. He rounded the plant and a muscular body came slowly into view. His brother was played out on the ground, but there was something else there. The air above him swam like as above an open flame.

His penis was limp, his scrotum was loose, but his heart was clearly pounding and his breaths were quick and deep. Abel's arms were outstretched beside him on the ground and as Cain watched his fingers open and close slowly.

Cain had never seen anything like this, but there was no doubt in his mind what he was seeing now. His brother's state of ecstasy was being produced by direct encounter with their G-d. He felt confused, his head was swimming. His jealous gripped his heart, and he swooped down on his brother's naked body.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally conceived for the in_the_beginning Hebrew Bible Fanworks Fest 2009, but I missed the deadline and then let it fade into obscurity in the back of a folder until rediscovering it, dusting it off and throwing it up here mostly as an unaltered draft. I think it's sort of fun. The character of Jumella refers to the Midrashic tradition that Cain and Abel were both born with twin sisters and each was betrothed to the other's twin resulting in the conflict that eventually led to murder. The name, itself, however, along with the name Aclima come from later Islamic sources.


End file.
